1x1x1x1 Vs Sans
2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Frisk gets ready to battle Sans, until a mysterious figure knocks Frisk away and later throwing a sword at Frisks head. The figure reveals itself, it was none other than 1x1x1x1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRbNlbgqNLo Sans:Hm? Oh who are you, and what is your business with me? 1x1x1x1:You are my target! Sans:Oh am I? Looks like I got no choice but too fight. Sans shrugs, as 1x1x1x1 gets ready for battle. Enter the heat of battle! FIGHT! 1:00 Sans threw a bone at 1x1x1x1, but the Evil Robloxian reflected the attack, Sans simply moved to the side to dodge it. 55 Sans:What, you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it? 50 Sans summons more bones and they fly straight into 1x1x1x1, as 1x1x1x1 teleports out of the way. 1x1x1x1 glows green and summons a sword to fight Sans in close range battle, he swiped his sword at his head, but Sans moved out of the way. 49 Sans:I think it is time to get serious... 45 Sans eye glows blue, 1x1x1x1 surrounds himself with green aura, the skeleton knocked 1x1x1x1 onto each sides. 1x1x1x1 groans, he gets up and summoned fire under Sans, though he jumped out of the way he surrounded themselves in a pit of fire. 30 Sans summons more bones, and throws them straight at 1x1x1x1. 1x1x1x1 facepalmed and looks at the bones. 1x1x1x1:Same trick, huh this will be easy. 1x1x1x1 took out a rocket launcher shooting it at the bones which counteracted the bones. Finally 1x1x1x1 shot a missile at Sans which he dodged, though 1x1x1x1 flipped the battlefield upside down and back up, messing up Sans momentum. 25 Sans summoned bones coming up from below, 1x1x1x1 jumped up, but Sans caught him with his telekinesis, and threw him to the wall and summoned bones to impale his chest. 20 and later summoned many more bones to impale him some more, and used the ground bones to stab 1x1x1x1 from behind. 15 Sans waited... and 1x1x1x1 threw a sword at Sans, but he managed to catch it, Sans puts it down and goes full power on 1x1x1x1. Sans:So you managed to survive? Well brace yourself as I am going to use my ultimate attack! 10 Sans throws 1x1x1x1 at fast rates, while the screen was going black and normal, Sans summons gaster blasters to incinerate 1x1x1x1, but 1x1x1x1 threw a black energy ball which phased through the gaster blaster, but Sans once again dodged it. 9 Sans:Is that all you got? 8 1x1x1x1 summoned black and green orbs to fire at Sans, who dodged all of them who is summoning bones to throw at 1x1x1x1. 7 Sans summoned gaster blasters everywhere, where 1x1x1x1 got hit, but he was planning something 6 Sans threw a bone at 1x1x1x1, but he managed to dodge and healed himself, 1x1x1x1 summoned a lightning strike to obliterate Sans 5 Sans was dodging all the strikes 4 1x1x1x1 took out a sword and caught sans in a combo, slashing him at a fast rate 3 and knocking him into the summoned orbs sending him up to the sky 2 he does a flurry of slices and dices some more, with sans only having his torso and head, as the timer counts to one. 1''' He stabs his skull causing it to crack. '''K.O! Post-Battle 1x1x1x1 lands, as Sans pieces of his skull falls on the ground and his torso aswell, 1x1x1x1 burns the remains of Sans, turning it into ashes. 1x1x1x1:Hmph, I thought you would be more of a challenge! 1x1x1x1 walks away, as a boy with blue armor, red hair and a purple cape passes by. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaBfWT3S5PI This melees winner is.... 1X1X1X1! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees